


Lads Night

by Achievelandia



Series: Youtuber Prompts Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling, I know Ray has his reasons for not drinking, I know this is not real, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, all that good shit, drunk ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray drinks for the first time and it's Ryan who gets the call to drive him home. Drunk dialling is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lads Night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was _"please don't leave."_
> 
> I'm trash, I'm sorry.

Ray is at Michael’s apartment for a Lads Night the first time he drinks a significant amount. Michael and Gavin had been drinking all night and they were well on the way to passing out when Michael decided to play around with something he learned from Lindsay early in their friendship. He emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of something of his own creation that almost glowed, pale blue and vaguely enticing. Ray watched as Gavin took a sip and his eyes lit up.

“Best one yet, boi!” He continued to make obnoxious bird-like coos with every sip he took and Ray had to admit, he was curious. Michael noticed him watching and held out his glass to his fellow Lad. Michael had done this before and Ray had tried his concoctions a couple of times but he’d never actually enjoyed one before. As soon as the bright blue liquid hit his tongue the confusion set in because he knew that it was alcohol, and he hated alcohol, but this stuff tasted incredible.

“How the fuck did you even make that?”

Michael grinned, proud of his creation, “Hey, you want a glass?”

Ray deliberated for a moment but he knew that his friends would take care of him so he agreed, taking a glass of the sweet, fizzy liquor that almost crackled on his tongue with every sip. Michael and Gavin barely mentioned it, simply happy that they had found something that Ray could enjoy with them because despite the jokes about Ray not drinking his friends typically supported his decision and understood his reasons. It took one glass for Ray to get a little fuzzy but he decided that considering he was with the Lads he could safely have another one before calling his ride.

It was around 1am before he decided that it was probably time to leave; he was ineffective when it came to gaming by this point and all three of them were just a pile of giggles, just like they always were after Lads Night. The only thing that was different was the fact that Ray was having some minor difficulties figuring out where his thumbs were going to land. Normally Tina was his ride on Lads Night so he scrolled down to her name in his contact book and pressed call without really thinking much about it, sadly Tina was not the only person under T in his contact book and the person who answered the phone… was most definitely not Tina.

“Ray?”  “Ah, shit.” A giggle escaped him as he realised that having Ryan as 'The Mad King’ in his contact book probably wasn’t the best idea as it put him right beneath Tina, though this was the first time he had ever misdialled him — which wasn’t really surprising.

“Ray, are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, Ry — meant to call Tina, did a bit of a dumb.” Another giggle bubbled past his lips and Ryan mirrored it. Ray sounded like a little kid and it was adorable, even Michael had to admit that drunk Ray was cute as fuck.

“Ray, have you been drinking?”

Ray blushed, embarrassed. He felt as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t, even though he knew he was well within his rights to drink if he wanted. “Just a little. Michael made this thing and it was really fucking good so I tried a little and then a little more.”

“You’re at Michael’s?” Ryan knew about Lads Night, everyone in the office knew about Lads Night at least a month in advance because none of them could stop talking about it. 

Ray nodded before remembering that Ryan couldn’t see him, “Yep. Trying to play Mario Party but I suck.”

Ryan huffed a laugh before a rustling noise reached Ray’s ears, “Alright Ray, don’t leave okay. I’ll see you soon.”

Ray ended the conversation as usual, but he found himself just a little bit confused. Why would Ryan not want him to leave Michael’s… unless. Fuck. He’d made a big mistake and now Ryan was probably driving to Michael’s to pick him up, just because he called the wrong number. His cheeks glowed with embarrassment as he explained the situation to Michael and Gavin, who burst out laughing.

“Obviously you’ve never drunk dialled anyone before, fuck Ray don't worry about it man — if Ryan's putting the effort in to come get you then he’s clearly not bothered by it. Most people just go back to sleep or tell you to fuck off.” Ray continued to look worried and Michael sighed softly, “Seriously, buddy, it’s not a big deal.”

Ray simply nodded, deciding to forgo his embarrassment in the face of Gavin snoring softly against his shoulder, instead turning to poke the Lad to wakefulness before he drooled on Ray’s jacket. He soon forgot completely about Ryan and was entirely focussed on making sure that Gavin and his touchy tendencies didn’t cause him to end up covered in booze, drool or Gavin’s sticky fingers. He had to admit, it was fun. Somewhere deep down he knew that he would hurt tomorrow, his brain providing various conversations in which Geoff had complained extensively about hangovers, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything but what was directly in front of him. Soon enough, the thing directly in front of him was Ryan, and his cheeks burned as he remembered his mistake.

Michael had staggered to the door, tripping over Ray’s shoes on the way and complaining about his ‘stupid fucking slip on things, Ray why the fuck did you put them there’, his complaints tailing off as he reached the door. Ryan stepped inside with a grin on his face, taking in the sight of all three of the Lads in various states of disrepair; Gavin laid across Ray’s lap and Michael leaned against the wall to keep himself up. His concoction may have been just a little too strong.

“Michael, I don’t mean to be an asshole but… He did drink by choice, right?”

It took Michael a second to understand what Ryan was saying but when he did his eyes widened and his lips curled into a snarl, “That’s kinda being an asshole, Ryan. Of course he fucking drank by choice, I didn’t fucking hold him down and pour it down his fucking throat.”

Michael stormed off and Ryan sighed, he knew he would have to apologise on Monday but for now getting Ray home safe was a little more important.

“Ray, you ready to head home?”

Ray’s head snapped up from watching his fingers card through Gavin’s hair as the older Lad snored softly in his lap and he felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Ryan standing in the middle of Michael’s living room. Swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat he nodded, “Yeah, just let me deal with Vav.”

Sliding out from underneath the Brit and sticking a pillow haphazardly under his head, Ray wandered around the room gathering up all of his stuff before getting tired of looking and deciding that Michael would just bring it in on Monday if he forgot it and moving to put his shoes on. He found Michael in the bedroom getting the bed ready for him and Gavin to collapse into in a few minutes and thanked him for a good night, hugging his friend for the first time in a long time, before moving to the door with Ryan, giving Gavin’s head one last gentle pat as he walked past. Thankfully he avoided tripping over anything on his way out of the apartment and down to Ryan’s car, making the journey in total silence as he contemplated exactly how he was going to deal with being drunk around Ryan.

Settling into the passenger seat with his backpack between his legs Ray sighed in relief; the apartment had been sweltering and the trip to the car had tired him out beyond belief. He took a quick glance at Ryan, smiling softly before his eyes fluttered closed. Ray slept through most of the journey to his apartment, waking with a groan as the car came to a halt outside his building.

“Ow…”

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have slept but you were out as soon as you got in the car and I didn’t want to wake you.” Ryan smiled across at Ray and the younger man found his cheeks heating up again as he remembered how badly he had fucked up.

“I’m sorry, Ry. I meant to call Tina, I didn’t expect you to come all the way out to get me.”

Ryan chuckled, climbing from the car and moving to open Ray’s door, offering his hand to help Ray climb out of the vehicle, “It’s not a problem, Ray.”

Ryan followed Ray up to his apartment with the intention of making sure that he didn’t fall down the stairs in his building and break something, he had every intention of leaving as soon as he saw Ray inside but something about the look on the Lad’s face as he invited him inside made him stay. Ray looked vulnerable, and it occurred to Ryan that Ray didn’t exactly know how to deal with a hangover having never been drunk before and not really being around too many drunk people in the aftermath of their poor decisions. 

Stepping inside and kicking his shoes off Ryan made for the fridge instantly as Ray collapsed on the couch with a sigh. Handing Ray the bottle of water that he had taken from the cooler Ryan sat down beside Ray and watched as he gulped down the water like he was dying.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to drink a lot of that before you sleep.”

Ray nodded before slumping against the older man with a heavy sigh, “Thanks, Ry.”

Ryan wasn’t surprised that apparently drunk Ray was incredibly tactile, in fact he embraced it, wrapping his arm around him and smiling softly. Soon Ray was snoring again and Ryan knew that he really should wake him up and make him go to bed but for a moment he just let the Lad sleep, carding his fingers through his dark hair gently as he frowned. Before long though it was time to move Ray from the couch, the last thing he would need in the morning was be a crick neck alongside his hangover so Ryan woke him gently before moving to the kitchen to get him another bottle of water. When he returned Ray was sat up with a confused look on his face and, as Ryan sat beside him, a blush rose up to stain his cheeks and the tips of his ears. In his mind he blamed it on the alcohol but he knew that it was more likely the fact that Ryan was sat beside him on his couch after going out of his way to help Ray out and the Lad simultaneously felt incredibly grateful and ridiculously guilty all at once.

“You okay, Ray?”

Ray nodded before turning more towards Ryan, folding his legs underneath him and biting his lip as he watched the Gent carefully. His mind drifted as he watched a smile split across Ryan’s face and he found himself wondering why as he leaned closer, folding himself into Ryan’s chest and nuzzling gently into the juncture of his neck. Ryan bit his lip to hold in a gasp, whether it was a gasp of shock or something else entirely he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Ray, what’re you doing?”

Ray shrugged but didn’t move, the heat of Ryan’s body that bled through his clothes was much too enticing and he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave it even for a second. When Ryan didn’t stop him, instead moving to rest a hand against the small of his back, Ray found himself shuffling closer until it reached the point that he had virtually climbed into Ryan’s lap. Ryan didn’t have the heart to stop him, wrapping his arms around the little Lad and letting him rest a while.

“You really should get to bed or you’re gonna hurt like hell in the morning.”

Ray huffed and leaned away, making a vaguely disgruntled noise as he stared at Ryan with a frown, “Don’t want to move.”

Ryan laughed softly, his hands resting on Ray’s waist as the younger of the pair wriggled around to get comfortable before collapsing back into Ryan. His chest was soft and warm, his shirt smelled of fresh washing mixed with Ryan’s much loved cologne and Ray found it lulling him right back to sleep. Ryan sighed in despair, knowing that unless he moved Ray would never get to bed, and made the decision to haul Ray up himself. Standing suddenly, with Ray still wrapped around his waist, Ryan dropped the lad to his feet gently and began to usher him along.

Ray groaned unhappily but followed Ryan’s lead, simply focussing on not tripping over his own feet as they walked. When they reached his bedroom door Ray turned to face Ryan and huffed, “You’re not a very nice person.” 

Ryan laughed, barely even noticing how close to him Ray was until the Lad pressed even closer. When warm lips connected with his he was too stunned to even think for a second, why would Ray be kissing him? He mentally shook his head as he felt Ray’s hands on his waist. Pressing the younger lad into his chest and kissing him deeply, the younger man’s tongue pressing against his lip and delving into his mouth. Ray made a soft noise as Ryan’s tongue swiped along his, tasting Michael’s sticky blue concoction and the cinnamon gum that Ray had been chewing all week at work. Ryan moved away slowly, looking down at Ray. The Lad looked dazed, but there was a dumb grin plastered across his face and that blush stained his cheeks yet again as he looked up at Ryan. The Gent ran his hand up and down Ray’s side before resting it against his cheek gently, smiling down at him. It was a nice moment, even though Ryan knew that the Lad was drunk and it would probably mean nothing in the morning. Ray was sweet, and Ryan had thought so since he started working at Achievement Hunter years ago, a kiss from a good friend that was cute as hell was never something to be passed over.

“You should sleep, Ray.” Ryan’s voice was soft but Ray was close enough that it didn’t matter.

“I know. I just wanted to sit with you for a while.” Ray turned in Ryan’s arms, opening the door as Ryan’s hands rested on his stomach, leeching warmth through his shirt. Reluctant to leave Ryan’s arms, Ray stepped back for a moment before going into his room. Ryan followed and sighed when Ray just collapsed on his bed and didn’t even bother to get undressed.

“Ray.”

“I know Ry, shut up.” 

Ray rolled over and sat up, pulling his shirt off and throwing it haphazardly across the room before doing the same with his jeans. He pulled his comforter over him and punched his pillow a couple of times before he even remembered that Ryan was still there. By the time Ray was tucked up underneath his quilt Ryan was turning to leave, intending to sleep on the couch but he turned back to bid Ray goodnight to find Ray staring at him.

“Please don’t leave.”

Ryan’s eyes widened, unsure exactly what to do. Climbing into bed with a co-worker, and friend, was probably not the best idea but at the same time… Ray was his friend, and Ryan had to admit that after that kiss he was curious what else the youngest member of their crew was hiding. Regardless, now was not a good time for that kind of thinking and so Ryan shook his head slowly.

“Ray, that’s not a good idea.”

Ray scowled before nodding, “I get it, you don’t want to ‘cause I’ve been drinking or whatever and you don’t want me all over you.”

The look on Ray’s face made Ryan’s heart sink, he felt as if he was letting his friend down and god he wanted to just curl up under the comforter with him but his logical brain was screaming at him that if either of them took it wrong that work could be incredibly awkward and though Ray wasn’t the type of person to take things too badly the last thing he wanted was to impact their working relationship any. The R and R connection was important to him.

“Fuck it.” Ryan decided in a split second that his concerns were dumb, and if Ray had any issues with it the next day they would just have to talk through it then. Tossing his jeans on the floor he climbed into the bed and Ray was on him instantly, curled into his side and snoring softly before Ryan even had the chance to bid him good night. 

“Sleep well, Ray.” He muttered with a soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr about this trash: [SparkeyScene](https://sparkeyscene.tumblr.com)


End file.
